¿Cuántos tipos de amores hay?
by Kotomi Kagamine
Summary: Hay mucha gente que no sabe que tantos amores hay, cada uno muy distinto al otro, sin embargo para una escritora es importante conocerlos y más si uno lo quiere plasmar es una futura historia. Una salida con los amigos ¿Ayudará a que ese bloqueo que uno tiene pueda quitarse? ¿En verdad podría funcionar? Veamos sí es verdad...


**Notas: Vale, sé que deben matarme por andar desaparecida DD: ni siquiera yo planeaba tardarme en venir, así que pido perdón porque este no sea un capitulo nuevo de mis dos fic's :'v pero ¿Qué se puede hacer? La vida se complica en ocasiones, en fin, no planeo hablar de mi vida así que no les entretengo más, disfruten de este raro especial para todas ustedes *inserte corazones gays***

* * *

 **¿Cuántos tipos de amores hay?**

-¡HEY BAKAGAMI, DAME ESO DE UNA MADITA VEZ! -Grite bastante enojada, ¿Qué se cree esté idiota? ¡Él no puede quitarme mi libreta de ideas!

-¡Joder, cálmate! ¡Ni que fuera el fin del mundo! Tch… tan solo quería ver que tanto escribes.- Me contesto sin dejar de bajar el brazo, donde sostenía mi mayor tesoro, mi libreta de ideas

Se preguntaran que rayos está pasando aquí, bueno, empecemos a presentarnos

Verán soy una chica cualquiera que estudia en Seirin, me encanta el escribir historias, pues me gusta plasmar lo que pienso de ciertas cosas, que me gustarían que pase o simplemente por gusto. Por ello siempre tengo conmigo una libreta donde anoto ideas a través de ver a mis compañeros de clase teniendo cierta situación en su vida cotidiana

Y últimamente me he estado basando mucho en dos de ellos: Kagami Taiga y Kuroko Tetsuya

A pesar de no ser los mejores amigos, los best friend forever, nos llevamos bien, aunque no es mucho el congeniar con este poste andante, tenemos gustos similares

Volviendo al presente, yo estaba tranquilamente escribiendo mi próximo movimiento de mi historia más vista cuando este grandísimo idiota viene y toma mi libreta, que afortunadamente no leyó, tan solo para molestar. En verdad me estaba hartando porque él, como dije, es un poste andante de 1,90 y yo… pues soy una persona de 1,60

¡¿Ven la injusticia aquí?!

Y a pesar de saltar alto, no lo alcanzaba, esto era tan humillante porque era la burla de algunos compañeros que no dejaban de susurrar cosas molestas como "Que tierna se ve" "Pobre enana" "Parecen pareja" Y cosas así que me estaba hartando

¡¿Dónde chingaos está el profe cuando lo necesitas?!

-¡MALDITA SEA! -Seguí saltando, ya fastidiada tan sólo lo mataba con la mirada.- TETSU, ¡YO TE INVOCO!

-¿Me llamaban? -A pesar de decirlo en forma de broma, la sombrita favorita de todos apareció detrás de Kagami, provocándole un susto enorme que aproveche para quitarle mi libreta

-¡Gracias, Tetsu! ¡Eres un amor de persona! -Lo abrace tanto que seguro lo deje morado, pero valiéndome poco guarde en mi mochila mi libreta vigilando que el bobo de Taiga no me la quitará de nuevo

-¿De nada?… ¿Qué paso aquí? -Preguntó cuando finalmente se recupero de la falta de aire

-Pueeees verás, mientras tú ibas al baño, el idiota de Taiga tomó mi libreta de ideas, solo para molestar y pues ya ves, se aprovecha de mi estatura.- Intente fingir un sollozo solo para dejar aún peor al bobo poste andante

-¡Era mi venganza! Porque sino mal recuerdo alguien.-Dijo haciendo énfasis a que fui yo.-En el entrenamiento me mojo

-¡De cualquier forma estabas sudado! -Le reclame

-Sin duda con ustedes nunca se puede -Murmuró soltando un gran suspiro de cansancio

La verdad es que ya debería estar acostumbrado ¿No? Así nos llevábamos los dos, aunque sí sé paso de hijo de su madre al tomar mi libreta, ¡Es sagrada! ¿Y si viera las ideas que se me ocurren de él y Tetsu? ¡Me matan!

Aunque no he escrito muchas historias con el género Yaoi, con la simple presencia de estos dos, se me hacen un sin fin de ideas. Y con los demás chicos, ya saben esos coloridos amigos de Tetsu

-Como sea, Kagami -kun, no deberías de molestar a…- En eso el profesor llega e interrumpe a todos, ¿Dónde estaba cuando lo necesité? Maldito

-Tomen asiento, y perdonen la tardanza, hubo una pequeña junta que se extendió más de lo espero, en fin, saquen sus libros en la pagina 207…

Y de nuevo no prestaba atención a lo que decía el profesor de Historia, no me juzguen, me gusta la historia pero me llega a aburrir un poco. Entonces aprovecho la hora para pensar mejor. Ya faltaban pocas clases para salir, y hoy era viernes así que estaba contenta, ¡Todo un fin de semana para descansar!

Tanta era mi emoción que sin darme cuenta la última clase finalizó, y la maestra se fue… ¡¿EN QUÉ MOMENTO PASAMOS A MATEMATICAS?! Joder

Tendré que pedir el apunte porque no lo anote… a veces ni sé cómo es que paso con buenas notas…

-¡Hey, Tetsu, Taiga! ¿Están ocupados esta tarde? -Los llame cuando ambos guardaban sus cosas

-Pues no tenemos entrenamiento, ¿Verdad, Kagami -kun?

-No

-¡Muy bien, vayamos los tres a un arcade!

* * *

Y así con mi invitación nos fuimos a jugar en donde yo, y sin presumir, les ganaba en su mayoría

-¡Hiciste trampa! ¡Este juego está descompuesto seguramente!

-¡Vamos Bakagami acepta que perdiste con una niña!

-¡Me niego!

-Chicos…

-¡Que cobarde eres!

-¡Y TÚ UNA TRAMPOSA!

-¡Chicos!

Ambos nos impresionamos de que Kuroko alzará la voz… ¡¿Kuroko podía alzar la voz?! ¡Oh por Kami! Esa no me la esperaba

-¿Qué sucede, Tetsu? ¿Paso algo? -Dije en un tono de preocupación, y como no hacerlo, si él no alza la voz de no ser necesario

-Perdonen por asustarlos, pero cerraran pronto y es momento de irnos

-¿Tan pronto? ¡Mouh! No es justo, aún no les muestro lo buena que soy bailando

-La verdad es que tengo bastante hambre…

-¿Y cuándo no tienes hambre, Taiga?

-¡¿Qué estas insinuando tú enana?!

-Admítelo, Kagami -kun, tienes un estomago sin fondo

-¡¿Y ahora la apoyas, Kuroko?!

-¡El mal triunfaaaaa! ¡Muajajaja!

* * *

Después de que nos corriera uno de los encargados casi a patadas nos fuimos a comer, no, no al Maji, no es el único restaurante de comida que conocemos, plz. Fuimos a uno que estaba en la plaza, porque sí, estábamos en una. Cada quien pidió su comida y pago por ella, entonces nos sentamos a comer los tres juntos sin decir nada y disfrutar solamente de nuestros alimentos

-Y… ¿Qué tal va la historia que…?

No lo deje de terminar cuando mostré mi expresión de tristeza y es que he tenido un bloqueo últimamente que me ha impedido escribir como a mí me gustaría una nueva historia

-¿Estás bien, enana?

-No… es que no sé… tengo un bloqueo mental

-¿Bloqueo mental?

-Así es, Tetsu, no sé qué tipo de amores podría escribir

-¿Ah? ¿Qué es eso del "Tipo de amores"?

-No creo que lo entiendas, Bakagami, nunca has tenido novia

-¡OÍ!

-¡Pero! Ya sabes… hay varios tipos de amores

-Creo que estoy de acuerdo con, Kagami -kun, ¿Tipos de amores?

-Es que no sé cómo explicarlo… ¡Ya se! -De mi mochila saque mi pluma y uno de mis cuadernos para dirigirme a la ultima pagina de esta.-Hay varios tipos de amores, por ejemplo los mudos. Son aquellos amores que dejaron la comunicación, que simplemente dejaron que la chispa que los unía se fuera apagando…

Y no sé porque en mi mente apareció Akashi con Nijimura, sí, por si te preguntas lo conozco de voz y por fotos, nunca directamente. Pero por lo que me conto Tetsu ellos eran "unidos" hasta que este último se termino por ir

-También los amores crueles, esos que te dejan marcado pues te dan la espalda.-Fue entonces que pensé en Kuroko y Aomine, ya saben… todo el drama que se montaron de jóvenes. -Los amores tibios, esos que se aman pero nunca lo dicen y terminan por separarse. -CofcofAomine con Kisecofcof.- Y están esos amores que de la nada aparecen, ya saben que ninguno esperaba al otro.-Oh…como Midorima x Takao.- También el amor que es desesperado o moribundo, que perdieron el rumbo de la relación. -Midorima de nuevo pero con Akashi, eh, eh. ~

Ahora que lo pienso, nunca los compare entre ellos pero si lo analizas bien, pero realmente bien podríamos ver las similitudes

-¡Espera! ¡Yo no sabía que eran tantos! Mejor hablemos-

-Y todavía faltan mí querido, Taiga. -Lo interrumpí, oigan sí, ya empecé ahora acabo. -Ahora está el más visto, o mejor dicho el más usado en casi todas las historias como una pareja secundaria, el letal que te hace pedazos y no tiene caso rehacerlo. -Kagami con Himuro, sí, suena extremista pero si lo vemos desde un punto de vista… ambos se lastimaban sin querer y más por como actúo Himuro.- Y ahora el que más usan como principal, ese amor que da la vida, que no entiende de partidas, que si uno lo mira el otro voltea a verlo, que te cuida noche y día. Ya saben ese amor que está contigo en las buenas y en las malas

Y ya saben que pareja vendría aquí, por Dios, es más que obvio, ya que Tetsu sufrió bastante antes de conocer a Taiga

-Son bastantes parejas, nunca me imagine que hubiera tantos tipos

-La verdad es agotador oírte decir todo eso, enana

-¡Ja! Es que como no tienes pareja no lo entiendes

-¡Tú tampoco!

-¡Ese es mi problema! Y todavía no acabo, podríamos poner también de ejemplo a los amores tercos, esos que se niegan a renunciar uno del otro, los amores mentiras que te rompen el alma, serían aquellos donde todo era falso tan solo para romperte. Están esos amores posibles que no dejan a uno en calma…

-¿Y tú bloqueo mental es de qué tipo de amores quieres?

-Exactamente, Tetsu, no sé qué hacer… hay tantas

-¡Ja! Vas a fracasar con eso si ni siquiera sabes en que basarte

-Eso es muy cruel, Kagami -kun

-Tch… es la verdad, si no encuentra un tipo de amor no sabrá ni como iniciarlo ¿Me equivoco?

Milagrosamente el poste andante tenía razón, sin ello no podría, fue entonces que se me vino a la mente… Si los estuve comparando a todos sus amigos… ¡¿Por qué no utilizar esa información?!

-¡Eso es!

-¿Eh?/ ¿Ah?

-¡Ahora lo tengo! ¡Gracias, Taiga, Tetsu, nos vemos después tengo que irme!

Tome mis cosas y me fui corriendo lo más rápido a mi casa, me fui en tren bastante inquieta, ahora que sé cómo hacerlo, empezaré lo antes posible con mi historia

 _ **¿Fin?**_

* * *

 **Notas: ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Muy random? xDD la verdad es que sí, es que no sabía muy bien qué hacer, eso del bloqueo mental es muy real :v en fin, espero que tan siquiera les haya gustado, pues si es así planeaba hacer otro proyecto basándome más o menos de esto xc lo sé, ya serían 4 (si contamos el de Kasamatsu) pero ya casi son vacaciones xDD así que me haré responsable**

 **Ah, quiero aclarar que el hecho de que compare de esa forma la pareja, no signifique que sea realmente así xDD tan sólo intente buscar alguna que si te mencionarán una de esas pensarás de inmediato en ellos, y así me paso :v es mi opinión, así que no me echen bardo :v Como sea, nos vemos espero que próximamente uvu)7 adiós chicas~**


End file.
